The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Operable devices often include a gauge that may provide real-time feedback regarding an operating condition of the device to a driver who may view the device. Some devices include an instrument panel having multiple gauges. An automobile, for example, includes an instrument panel having a speedometer, an RPM (revolutions per minute) gauge, an oil temperature gauge, and a gas level gauge. Some gauges in the instrument panel, however, may provide more critical information than other gauges and be referred to or viewed more often by the driver. For example, a driver is more apt to view a speedometer than an oil temperature gauge.
While it may be important for the gauge to provide real-time feedback to the driver, it is also important that the driver's primary focus be on operating the device as opposed to reading a gauge or gauges. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a gauge that is distinctive from other gauges so that a driver may more quickly locate the gauge that is referred to more frequently during operation of the device. It may be further desirable to provide a gauge such that the information conveyed by the gauge is more quickly discernable by the driver.